


Our Lady of Madge-ic

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emma learns about the power of Madonna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lady of Madge-ic

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some post-curse point when there is not imminent doom looming over Storybrooke. Maybe at Halloween since there’s a costume party, but literally no spoilers for anything after S1.

Eventually, Emma and Regina had settled into some sort of something that hovered between acquaintanceship and friendship. They still took verbal swings at each other, and they never let each other get away with anything, but it was playful, almost affectionate. So when Henry begged for some time to get to a save point on his video game before leaving the mayor’s house, they found themselves relatively comfortably ensconced in the older woman’s study, sharing a companionable drink.

“I appreciate that you landed here in the 80s, but _Madonna_?” Emma looked up skeptically from where she’d been browsing the mayor’s music collection.

The queen flicked an elegant eyebrow. “You show your woeful cultural ignorance again, Miss Swan.”

“Hey! I know about music. There was a time when I’d seen every _Behind the Music_ ever made!” At Regina’s skeptical look, she explained, “I spent most of high school in a house that had cable.”

“I see. How, then, have you failed to be educated about Madonna?”

“I know she’s a cultural icon and all that. I probably even know some of the words because she’s always everywhere.” The blonde shrugged. “I just never saw the appeal of actually listening to her music.”

“You could learn a thing or two from Madonna, dear. She’s woman who’s not afraid to pursue what she wants.” Just then, Henry burst through the door, backpack in hand, and it was time to go. But as she drove home Emma couldn’t help but wonder what the hell that was supposed to mean.

**

A few days later, having reluctantly agreed to listen to a Madonna mix in order to “Educate yourself, Miss Swan,” Emma found herself becoming progressively more uncomfortable with the lyrics coming through her headphones. What Madonna wanted that she wasn’t afraid to go after—at least in her early career, which Regina insisted was the Golden Age—was sex. All of these songs were about sex.

Borderline? About wanting her partner to make her come.

Like a Virgin? Self-explanatory.

Like a Prayer? Totally about oral sex.

And fuck, she couldn’t even begin with Justify My Love, which just sounded like a phone sex call over an atmospheric early-90s beat.

Regina appreciated a woman who wasn’t afraid to have and enjoy a lot of sex. This, of course, led inexorably to thinking about _Regina_ having and enjoying a lot of sex, because that woman was hotness personified and incredibly passionate and had probably had a kept boy just to service her when she was the queen. Or girl. Or both. Or several. Oh god.

Emma had long since accepted that she was intensely attracted to the mayor, but she never dreamed of pursuing it because at first Regina had been bitchy and then she’d been downright evil and even after that they shared a kid and how awkward would it be to have a relationship go sour? They already acted like divorced lesbian mommies sometimes and she wasn’t going to put Henry through that and hell, Regina wasn’t even into her.

Except that their interactions had taken on a flirtatious flavor lately. Or, a _more_ flirtatious flavor. They had slowly transitioned back to getting in each other’s personal space the way they used to, but without the rage. It began with brief touches on the shoulder or arm that, over time, started to linger.

Now they routinely put their hands on the small of each other’s back to gesture to the other to precede them from a room and reached out to squeeze the other’s thigh to make a point when they were seated close enough. Emma teased Regina about having to magic her shirt buttons closed and Regina teased Emma about painting her jeans on.

There had even been a few intense moments of eye contact across the table over ice cream sundaes after family dinner, a tongue swirling around a spoon and a faux-innocent facial expression. Okay, _that_ was all Regina, because Emma was too much of a blusher to pull it off. But it had happened more than once.

And so, embarrassing as it was, the mayor had become a permanent fixture in her masturbatory fantasies. She tried to get off thinking of someone else—anyone else—and just _couldn’t_. It was Regina’s perfect body she pictured and Regina she wanted to go down on and Regina she wanted inside her.  

And this music was definitely- not- helping, particularly not as it collided with Regina’s cryptic suggestion that she learn from Madonna’s example and go after what she wanted. Clearly the queen was an active participant in their flirting, but she couldn’t possibly mean it. Could she?

**

By the end of the next week, Emma had started to wonder if she was going crazy. As she acted as Regina’s sous chef for Sunday night family dinner, the older woman seemed to have developed both a new clumsiness and a new habit of bending all- the way- over when something needed to be picked up. Then, during dessert, she could swear that the queen had practically tongue-fucked a poached fig.

When the mayor had asked the sheriff to have a lunch meeting about safety issues for the upcoming 5th grade lock-in, she’d spent Emma’s brief presentation eating cherries and tying the stems in knots in her mouth.

Plus, the blonde couldn’t be completely sure, but she thought Regina had taken to placing a very slight emphasis on the word “come” every time she said it. And the thing that made her crazy was that in every other way the older woman kept a complete poker face. Everything was plausibly deniable as Emma’s overactive and undersexed imagination!

She told herself the batteries were just old, and she definitely did not need to change them so fast because of how much she was using her vibrator. 

**

Emma studiously kept her eyes down as she shuffled into the high school gymnasium. She felt ridiculous in this getup, but both Regina and Snow had insisted that as the sheriff she was obligated to participate in this fundraiser, and yes, she had to wear a costume. She’d gone with being a cowboy, since she already had the jeans and the sheriff badge, adding toy six-shooters and boots and a vest and a hat, and it could have been far worse but she was still counting the minutes until she could escape.

“Wow, Madame Mayor, Madonna, huh?” she heard Ruby ask, a hint of a leer in her tone.

“Yes, I was reminded recently of my appreciation of her artistry,” Regina answered.

As she turned to follow the sound of their conversation, Emma’s breath left her in a rush. The older woman had paired one of her mayoral power suits with a corset, stocking suspenders dangling down over her pant legs. The sheriff’s legs were striding across the floor to her before getting any input from her brain, which was good because it was completely off.

As the blonde got closer, she could see that the queen’s cleavage was impossibly more completely fucking amazing than usual. As a connoisseur of Regina’s breasts, she wondered at the physics of displaying them that completely and not risking a nipple slip. Oh god, Regina’s nipples-

 “You’re staring, Miss Swan,” the mayor teased.

Emma was glad Ruby had wandered away and was not here to mock her for this. “Damn right, I’m staring. Have you _seen_ yourself?” At the older woman’s unimpressed look, she said, “Right, silly question. Clearly you _planned_ to make everyone in this room throb when you picked out that outfit.”

The queen gave an evil little smirk. “Not everyone, dear.”

“Right, just the straight men and the women who are even a microscopic bit heteroflexible,” Emma amended. “Well, mission accomplished.” Shit, she had really not meant to say that.

Regina just chuckled and patted her on the arm. “I think you know I’m more selective than that,” she insisted, squeezing lightly at Emma’s bicep then trailing her fingers down the sensitive inside of her arm from elbow to wrist, tucking one fingertip into the blonde’s palm for just a split second as she walked away to greet Kathryn Nolan. Oh, that was it, Emma was definitely going to have to throw out these underwear.

**

As Emma went to her cold, lonely bed that night, she felt sure that Regina was fucking with her. Regina _had_ to be fucking with her. God, Regina fucking her.

The blonde shook that thought off and tried to focus. What if the older woman really was trying to seduce her? She knew the queen well enough to know that she planned and calculated and did not take risks with herself, so she’d never just go for it. Emma was the impulsive one, and winding the sheriff up until _she_ made the first move was exactly how the mayor would proceed. If she was really seducing her.

The risk of guessing wrong was some awkwardness, but it couldn’t be any worse than the period of time when they’d loathed each other, and she’d survived that. And the reward if she was right?  Her brain immediately gave her a montage of biting Regina’s neck, sucking Regina’s nipples, eating Regina’s pussy, being fucked into the mattress by Regina. Oh hell yes, she was going to go for it. With a little help from Madge.

**

When Regina opened the door, she was clearly surprised to see Emma on her doorstep. “Miss Swan, Henry is at the school lock-in tonight.”

“I know,” the blonde drawled, giving the queen a smoldering look. “Can I come in?” She’d prepared for this attempt with some careful Madonna research, and she tried not to pray that the best impression of the Queen of Pop’s take-no-prisoners attitude she’d been able to dredge up would hold. Regina just blinked at her and stepped back to let her pass, clearly baffled.

As soon as the older woman shut the door behind them and had turned back to face the sheriff, Emma grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her firmly back against her own front door, continuing the motion to pin her with one knee between her legs and their hips tight together, their faces just inches apart.

“I’d like to show you what I’ve learned from Madonna’s example,” she said in answer to the unspoken question on Regina’s face. “And from the way you’ve been acting lately, I think you’d like that too. So choose. If you want me let me know, baby let it show, honey don't you fool around,” the older woman smiled, evidently recognizing the lyrics, “or I walk out now and we never speak of this again and you stop- fucking- teasing me,” she growled, punctuated with rolls of her hips against the mayor, “because it feels like I'm going to lose my mind”

When Regina tangled both hands in her hair and kissed her fiercely, the blonde had her answer. The queen wrapped one leg around the blonde to pull her tighter in a gesture so deliciously wanton that Emma gasped, and the older woman took that opportunity to lick into her mouth with a demanding tongue. And of course the only thing for the sheriff to do was kiss her back and keep rocking against the mayor’s core and hold on for dear life because god damn Regina was every bit the firecracker she’d imagined.

When they broke apart slightly to gasp for more air, Emma kissed down the older woman’s chin and along her jawline to suck lightly on the spot just below her ear. The queen’s moan lit up the blonde’s whole body with want, and she kept just enough focus to keep exploring the taste of Regina’s skin and her warmth and the softness of skin over jawbone and neck muscles and trachea cartilage.

Realizing that bending at this angle had left the mayor’s shirt accessible, she reached up to start unbuttoning it as she kept methodically mapping the contours of the older woman’s neck with lips and tongue and teeth, taking in every texture and angle.

 “I know you’re not under the delusion that you’re going to fuck me up against the wall like a common whore,” Regina sneered.

Emma raised her head to meet the queen’s eyes, the thrusts of her hips continuing unabated. “A: Fucking up against a wall is awesome. B: Sex workers are perfectly legitimate people.” She pulled the older woman’s leg from around her and stepped back, leaving Regina swaying just a bit at the sudden change. “But most importantly, C: No, I want you on your back and spread for me. Right now. Let’s go.” And with that she turned and walked away, not even looking back to see if the older woman was following her up the stairs, because Madonna wouldn’t.

**

Regina made her wait just long enough to get twitchy before following, of course. Emma had peeled the covers off the bed to let them get into it quickly, but hadn’t undressed yet in case she didn’t come. The blonde stood waiting out of sight in the shadow cast by the bedroom door when the older woman finally prowled in.

Wrapping one arm around the queen to pull her back tight against Emma’s front as she pushed the door shut with the other hand, she murmured, “Talk to me - tell me your dreams. Am I in them?” Tugging the older woman’s head back by her hair, she pressed her next words into the skin just below her ear: “Tell me your stories. I'm not afraid of who you are.” Then she slid her mouth down to sink her teeth in where the mayor’s neck met her shoulder, pulling out a moan that sounded like it had started all the way down at her bellybutton. Or lower.

Releasing the queen’s hair, she moved both hands to cup her breasts, chafing her thumbs lightly over nipples so hard they stood out even through multiple layers of cloth, and that groan _definitely_ came from somewhere down around Regina’s clit. “I just want to be your lover,” she murmured against her neck. “I want to be your baby. Wanting- to justify- Waiting, to justify my love.”

Emma’s hands went to work on the older woman’s clothes once again while her mouth resumed its pleasurable torment of her neck, shirt buttons and belt and pants clasp parting obediently. Of course, she couldn’t remove anything, trapped as it all was between their bodies, but she now had much better access. Tucking her hands into Regina’s bra, she began rolling her nipples between insistent fingers and was rewarded with an “Oh god.”

The sheriff needed more. They both needed so much more. She was able to keep her mouth in place as she shifted herself away enough to slide the older woman’s shirt off her shoulders and remove her bra, then had to release the queen entirely for a moment to strip her own. They both sighed into the contact as Emma pressed into Regina’s back again, skin to skin.

The blonde’s mouth found the other side of the queen’s neck this time as her hands dropped to slip mayoral slacks over that truly perfect ass. Letting them fall to the floor, she tucked her fingers into the older woman’s panties and trailed kisses down her spine as she pulled them down her thighs until they could whisper to the floor, then sank her teeth into one magnificent ass cheek as she shucked her own pants and underwear, pausing to flick her tongue into the cleft as she stood.

Walking around in front of Regina, she just drank her in completely for a long moment, seeing her gloriously bare for the first time, and “Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful.” The older woman just smirked.

Stepping back into the mayor’s space, Emma brought both hands up to cup her face and kissed her intently. Regina was truly an extraordinary kisser, somehow able to take complete control of the blonde’s mouth without it feeling like too much. These were kisses the sheriff would happily get lost in for hours, and the queen giving a brief nip of teeth at her lip before bringing their mouths together again heightened the experience even further.

But the blonde wanted even more, so she slid both hands down to cup the mayor’s perfect ass, lifting slightly, and the older woman readily complied, hopping up and wrapping her arms and legs around the sheriff’s waist, breaking their kiss only as Emma laid her down on the bed. When the sheriff let go, Regina held on, legs locked in place as one hand tangled in Emma’s hair and pulled her mouth roughly down to the nearest nipple.

The sheriff did as the mayor insisted, but none too gently, sucking hard punctuated by teeth, and by the way Regina’s hips rolled against her this was entirely welcome. At this angle, the blonde had to almost jackknife her body to push back against the queen’s bucking, but it was worth it to feel her press slick and hot against her stomach. Emma rocked against the older woman again and again as she continued her delicious torture of the queen’s nipples, and it was really only teasing them both but so- fucking- good.

After long moments of this, the sheriff was done letting Regina call the shots and pulled her mouth off the mayor’s breast with a deliberately obscene noise to begin sliding down her body. The older woman let her go, but pinned her with hungry eyes as the blonde slowly crawled off the bed and knelt between Regina’s legs, then pulled her hips to the edge of the bed with one abrupt tug.

“I'm down on my knees. I wanna take you there,” she murmured, never once breaking eye contact as she leaned in to lick up the length of the older woman’s sex. 

 “Emma,” the mayor breathed, and shit, it _was_ like a prayer. To have someone want you so much at the same time that _you_ wanted desperately to make _her_ feel amazing really was a damn near religious experience. The blonde hummed happily against the queen’s cunt as she continued giving slow strokes with the flat of her tongue. She reveled in working Regina up gradually, feeling her get impossibly wetter and hearing her start to breathe harder and watching bright brown eyes darken with desire.

Caressing the older woman in a steady rhythm like this, unhurried, not focused on the destination of her orgasm but the journey of sensation she was taking her on to get there, was really kind of magical. Regina was making little sounds low in her chest now that hovered deliciously between a groan and a whimper, rolling her hips just a little against Emma’s mouth.

The blonde slid her hands up the older woman’s body to pinch her nipples, her triceps on the queen’s thighs helping to hold her steady as she just kept tonguing her, loving the taste and the slickness and the full-body tremor she could feel starting as the mayor got close. Her stroking was steady and relentless as she took Regina’s pleasure unapologetically.

Then the queen tipped over the edge into orgasm. Her eyes closed as her body tensed uncontrollably, but she trapped her little sob of ecstasy behind clenched teeth, and the sheriff didn’t like that she still had so much control. She wanted to take her apart, strip off the queen and the mayor and turn her into a needy woman aching for Emma’s touch.

Emma nuzzled the older woman’s thighs for a few moments, letting her recover, then locked eyes with her once more. “Come for me again, baby” she insisted, bringing her mouth back to the mayor’s pussy and beginning a pattern of swirls around her clit.

“God,” Regina shuddered.

Emma stopped just long enough to reply with more Madonna-wisdom. “What you need is a strong hand to take you to your higher ground. Make you feel like a queen on a throne, love you till you can't come down.” As she put her mouth back where they both wanted it, she slid two fingers inside the older woman, starting a steady thrusting motion, and wrapped her other arm around the queen’s thigh to keep her close.

The blonde started out somewhat slow again, making her circles wide and only brushing where the mayor was most sensitive with the very edges of her tongue, maintaining just enough focus to not get lost in how fucking good Regina felt and tasted, though it was a near thing because her cunt was a goddamn masterpiece.

Gradually, the sheriff tightened and quickened her motion, and in response the queen hooked one calf behind her back, holding her in place. A bit more of this and Regina was angling her hips in sharp motions alternating up toward Emma’s mouth and down to get the blonde’s fingers deeper, grabbing the back of her head with one hand to keep her exactly where she was and clenching the sheets with the other.

As the older woman started murmuring Emma’s name like an incantation, she knew she was getting close.  The blonde amped up her caress even farther, her tongue relentless, reveling in the feel of this perfect fucking pussy in her mouth as she used her upper body strength to fuck the mayor hard.

Regina came again with a low groan that Emma’s continued stroking pulled out so long she wondered how the older woman had any breath left. But she was still entirely too contained.

The blonde gave the queen another few moments to recover, judging her condition by the flutter of pulse against the fingers still tucked inside her, then said, “Again, Regina,” and now it was a command. Emma began thrusting once more, angling her strokes downward now to make the older woman feel stretched and full and _taken_ as she flicked her tongue in rapid lines.

The mayor’s hips had stopped bucking, her body twitching instead in no particular pattern, one wave of shudders after another, and yes, _this_ was what Emma wanted from her. As the queen gave herself completely over to sensation she found her voice in earnest, a litany of “Fuck, Emma, yes, fuck me, don’t stop, keep fucking me, feel so good inside me, don’t ever stop,” falling from her mouth with every breath.

Finally getting Regina all the way to pure, electric delight, no pretenses, no walls, was so fucking hot that the blonde moaned into the deliciously slick flesh at her mouth to hear it, and it was so perfect to see and taste and feel her this way that Emma wanted it to last forever.

This time the older woman cried out with her orgasm, and ecstasy looked fucking amazing on her. This would be enough, but damn it Emma was going to pull one more out of her and take her completely apart.

The sheriff pulled away from Regina just long enough to demand, “Again.” When the blonde returned her mouth to the older woman’s entirely intoxicating pussy she started tracing letters over her clit. I-W-A-N-T-Y-O-U-T-O-C-O-M-E-S-O-F-U-C-K-I-N-G-H-A-R-D-F-O-R-M-E-R-E-G-I-N-A-M-I-L

“God,” the older woman whined. Actually _whined_.

“Too much?” Regina shook her head, apparently unable to form the word. “Good. One more, baby,” she murmured, finishing L-S and then switching to sucking steadily at the older woman’s clit, punctuated by brushing her tongue against her, hoping the focused stimulation would send her flying over the edge. Emma also turned her wrist over and began curling her fingers against the mayor’s g-spot, loving how the queen’s internal muscles clutched at her, wet velvet heat that felt made for her caress.

The mayor’s voice took on a keening note now, no longer able to speak even her former string of curses and demands, and the blonde could feel that she was so close already,  had not really even come down from her previous orgasm.

And when Regina’s back arched completely off the bed as she came for a fourth time a warm gush of fluid washed over Emma’s chin, and fuck, the queen was impossibly hotter than the blonde’s wildest fantasy.

Emma pulled out with exquisite slowness and gentleness, but the mayor’s body still twitched violently. The blonde dried herself on the sheet, then crawled back up on the bed, sweetly stroking her cheeks and nose and lips up Regina’s perfect fucking skin as she went, then curled beside her, draped partially over.

 “I’ll- you-”the older woman started, then trailed off.

Emma smiled at having fucked her into a stupor, running a flat, soothing hand over the planes of the queen’s ribs and belly. “Take your time. I know I’ll get mine eventually. You can’t get away, I won’t let you.”

“Evidently.” That made the sheriff chuckle.

They stayed that way for a long, long time, the queen lying boneless and spent and the blonde stroking affectionate lines and circles over her skin and just _staring_ at how beautiful she looked, flushed and sweaty and well-fucked. When Regina took a deep breath and finally met her gaze again, however, Emma knew she was in for it.

“Don’t think you’re clever making me have all those orgasms. Don’t think it makes you powerful,” she said, sneering like the blonde hadn’t seen since the early days of their acquaintance.

The blonde blinked at her for a second before realizing Regina was serious, that she was watching the older woman’s walls go up before her very eyes. “God, no,” she hastened to explain, hugging the mayor with one arm and locking eyes with her. “You’re the Ferrari, baby. I’m just the girl who does the work to keep the engine purring. It isn’t about power. I mean it _is_ , but,” she was explaining this so badly.

Searching the older woman’s face, it hit her suddenly. “It’s not power _over_ you, like you should be ashamed to come so much, because _that’s_ bullshit. It’s, like, the satisfaction of a job well done, or feeling skilled, or accomplished, or good at this, or something-” she trailed off. “Fuck, Regina, you’re so _fucking_ hot and I really love making you feel amazing and I would fall madly in bed with you any goddamn day of the week.”

The queen’s expression softened, and the blonde felt relief rush through her. “I suppose you did do it well. Perhaps you deserve a reward.”

Emma grinned. “I hold the lock and you hold the key.”

The mayor raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I didn’t mean for you to begin speaking _entirely_ in Madonna lyrics, dear. If you want me to _fuck_ you, say so.”

The sheriff felt a fresh surge of want race through her. “I want you to fuck me,” she answered obediently, her voice suddenly much lower and rougher with desire.

“There’s my good girl,” the queen purred. “On your back, in the middle of the bed,” she commanded, and Emma’s body was scrambling to comply instantly again without her brain.

Regina flexed up onto her knees, looking entirely predatory, then waved a hand over her hips with a puff of purple smoke that resolved into a strap-on. The blonde gulped and realized it was in fact possible for her to get even wetter.

“Spread for me, dear,” she commanded, and Emma’s legs fell open instantly. The queen hummed, “Such a good girl” as she crawled up to settle between the blonde’s thighs. Leaning down, she gripped Emma’s chin between thumb and forefinger as her other fingers rested on her throat, then absolutely conquered her lips. The blonde just sank into the sensation of the Regina practically fucking her mouth with her tongue, losing all track of time passing until the older woman broke the kiss, because it was so fucking perfect.

 When the queen pulled back and brushed teasing fingertips where the sheriff so desperately wanted her, she murmured, “So open- and ready- to justify my love,” capturing Madonna’s intonation exactly, and Emma didn’t know what made her shudder more.

Then the mayor lined the cock up and pressed all the way in with one smooth motion, and the blonde didn’t even need time to adjust, she was so slick and desperate for it. This was so goddamn good, and all she could do was moan, “Fuck, Regina.”

“That’s the idea, dear,” she said, then dipped her head to bite and suck at the sheriff’s nipples as her hips began steady strokes, and this felt fucking _amazing_. 

This was new. Emma was obviously not a virgin, because, you know, Henry. She’d actually had a reasonably active sex life before the dating desert that was Storybrooke. She’d even been with women before, picking up the tricks she’d used earlier to give Regina so much pleasure.

But _this_ was strangely, wonderfully new. Everything felt heightened, like being touched for the first time, and she couldn’t begin to explain why the toy felt so good inside, but Regina was, no contest, the best lay the sheriff had ever- fucking- had- and her eyes slid shut involuntarily in ecstasy.

When she lost the sensation of the older woman’s hot mouth on her nipples, her eyes popped open again, locking onto the mayor’s bright brown gaze. The queen was shifting position, lowering to her elbows and thrusting harder, and shit, this was hitting Emma’s clit perfectly and the moans falling out of her mouth should be so fucking embarrassing but she did not give a good goddamn.

 “And I’m not sorry,” Regina hissed as she fucked the blonde relentlessly. “It’s human nature.”

The blonde wrapped her legs and arms around the older woman to keep her right- fucking- there, feeling tossed on waves of pure pleasure, and she wanted to feel this way forever and ever and for Regina to never stop fucking her because it was so good-

And then she was coming, gripping the mayor with every muscle.

But the queen didn’t stop, rolling her through that climax and up the hill toward the next one, and Emma felt completely weightless at being so completely taken, possessed, wanted. Regina’s mouth latched onto the side of her neck, sucking hard, and the fact that the queen was marking her, claiming her, spiraled the blonde’s pleasure impossibly higher.

This was searingly good, every nerve in her body on fire with all the things Regina was making her feel, and Jesus Christ she had never had sex this mind-blowing.

Then Regina commanded, “Come, Emma,” and she had no choice but to obey, every muscle seizing in ecstasy. When the tension drained out of her, she wondered how anyone would ever scrape her off the bed. The queen pulled out carefully and vanished the toy with a flick of the wrist as she moved to lie beside her, her head on the blonde’s shoulder and one leg draped over her hips possessively.

That they fell into such easy closeness was delightful, if strange, but Emma wasn’t going to complain. Two people who knew each other fairly well—in certain ways, now _really_ well—who’d just had that kind of really intense experience could be forgiven for a little cuddling.

After many long blissful afterglow minutes, Emma murmured, “Now that I’ve learned to appreciate Madonna, I think I should teach you about music from the 90s.”

“I really could not care less which way the Backstreet Boys want it, dear,” Regina responded dryly.

Emma laughed long and hard at that. “No, I was thinking more along the lines of Janet Jackson.” She thought for a moment. “And Alanis Morissette had some good ideas about the movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ejaculation is probably gratuitous, but it made sense with how much Regina had been worked up plus g-spot focus plus I had a couple of people tell me they really liked it the last time I wrote it. So, hopefully it’s not any MORE gratuitous than anything else in this unapologetic smutfest.


End file.
